Tamper-resistant receptacles 20 are known in the art, and some jurisdictions in the United States have required usage of such tamper-resistant receptacles 20 since 2008. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the tamper-resistant receptacle 20 has two shutters 22a, 22b that are spring loaded which allows a two-pronged plug 24 to enter, but resists access to items with a single prong, such as a key. Such a tamper-resistant receptacle 20 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,412, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. As is known in the art, when a two-pronged plug 24 is inserted, both shutters 22a, 22b move toward each other to allow access to the electrical components in the receptacle 20. When a single-pronged item, such as a key, is inserted, the shutters 22a, 22b do not move.
A voltage detector is provided herein which opens both shutters 22a, 22b to enable a user to detect voltage in such a tamper-resistant receptacle 20.